A wireless communication apparatus may establish connectivity in a variety of ways. For example, a wireless local area network (LAN) terminal, such as a notebook PC or a tablet terminal, may switch between wireless LAN base stations as connection destinations. Furthermore, technology that enables a wireless LAN apparatus to switch between operating as a wireless LAN base station and as a wireless LAN terminal is known in the art. For example, one application of this technology may be seen in the field of digital cameras.
However, in many situations, an end user experiences difficulty in switching the connection destination of the tablet terminal or the digital camera manually. Furthermore, although some tablet terminals and digital cameras automatically switch between connection destinations or between operating modes (i.e., as a wireless base station or wireless LAN terminal), when the switching is performed, the user may be faced with a situation in which a connection is lost.